Adiós
by Bere-San
Summary: La perdida del líder y héroe de Berk, Hipo. Regalo de Frigg-secreto para Yazmin del grupo Caldo de Toothcup para el alma.


**Hola, este one-shot esta dedicado a Yazmin, espero te guste me esforze mucho, sobre todo para dare coherencia.**

**No me gusta la pareja de Hipo y Astrid así que deje a Hipo como padre soltero.**  
><strong>Las edades aqui son:<strong>

**Hipo (cuando encontro a sus hijos)- 22**  
><strong>Hipo-40 años.<strong>  
><strong>Valka-62 años.<strong>

* * *

><p>Me queda poco en este mundo, lo se. Pero me voy tranquilo, mi hogar está a salvo, es una época de paz. Dejo a Berk un buen líder, ese niño y esa niña que encontré perdidos en la playa, solos, sin nadie que los cuide y después de unos meses sin que nadie decidiera cuidarlos yo los adopte como mis hijos.<p>

-Papá, ¿cómo te sientes?- Me pregunta Eva mi hija, una bella muchacha de cabello rojo y amarillo como si fuera de fuego, ojos violetas, piel pálida de 20 años.

-Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte.-

Ella se ha preocupado demasiado desde que me hirieron en una exploración en otra isla.

FLASH BACK

Finn, mi otro hijo un joven fuerte de cabello rojo y ojos azules profundo de 24 años, Ivar, hijo de Astrid, Eret y yo fuimos a explorar unas islas supuestamente habitadas sólo por dragones, gran error. En una de esas islas vivía una pequeña tribu la cual al vernos a Finn y a mi con catapultas nos lanzaban rocas. Por otro lado a Ivar y a Eret los venían persiguiendo dragones salvajes.

Así nos encontrábamos los 4 esquivando rocas, fuego, espinas y ácido por el cielo.

En un momento que voltee a ver si alguien estaba en mayor peligro noto como Finn estaba en la mira de un nadder. Chimuelo y yo volamos lo más rápido que pudimos hacia mi hijo, al llegar lo quitamos del camino pero eso no evito que la espina me hiriera, sólo fue un raspón pero el veneno recorría mi sangre.

Después de eso regresamos de inmediato a Berk.

Recuerdo que antes de perder la consciencia a Dalla, la esposa de Finn, corriendo en busca de los curanderos y a mi madre a mi lado tratando de calmar a Bera, hija de Finn y Dalla, una pequeña niña de 4 años con cabello rubio con mechones castaños, ojos azul celeste. Astrid y el resto de mis amigos corriendo a ayudarme.

Después de eso perdí el conocimiento.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Bien, si necesitas algo llámame. Chimuelo, cuida que no haga ningún esfuerzo.- y sin decir más Eva salió de la habitación.

Logre escuchar una conversación afuera de mi cuarto.

-¿Crees que sobreviva hasta mañana?- Pregunto preocupada Eva.

-No lo sé, esta muy débil.- Respondió mi madre.

-El antídoto, ¿qué hay del antídoto? ¿No lo puede salvar?- Pregunto Dalla.

-No hay medicina en contra del veneno de nadder- Respondió Finn.

-¿cuanto tiempo crees que le quede?- pregunto Dalla.

-Por la herida creo que con suerte pasara la noche.- Respondió mamá y aunque no la veo se que contiene las lágrimas.

-Chimuelo, ven amigo.- le hablo a mi mejor amigo -¿listo para tu siguiente misión?- el asiente de manera seria -ya no voy a estar aquí así que tu tendrás que cuidar de ellos, tal como lo hiciste conmigo. Por favor amigo confió en ti.- Le acaricio la cabeza sabiendo lo que viene.

Dicen que cuando mueres ves toda tu vida como una película. Es cierto, cuando mamá se fue, mi primer día ayudando a Bocón, cuando derribé a Chimuelo, cuando lo libere, el primer entrenamiento, nuestro primer vuelo, cuando salí elegido para matar a la pesadilla monstruosa, cuando volé con Astrid, cuando Chimuelo me salvo, la pelea con la Muerte Verde, aprender a caminar con un pie de metal, las numerosas veces de invasiones de dragones, Dagur o Alvin, las carreras de dragones entre mis amigos y yo, reencontrarme con mi madre, la muerte de mi padre, mis primeros meses de jefe, el término de mi relación con Astrid, cuando encontré a ese niño de 6 años en la costa que me guió a un canasto con una niña, cuando los adopte como mis hijos, la muerte de Bocón, la boda de Finn, el nacimiento de Bera. Todo paso tan rápido.

-Hipo, ¡HIPO!- Oigo la voz de Astrid y veo su silueta borrosa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Escucho a Eva.

Todos entran a mi cuarto, sigo con mis manos en la cabeza de Chimuelo. Mi madre sé para a mi lado derecho con Eva, a mi lado izquierdo están Finn y Dalla cargando a Bera. Enfrente esta mi mejor amigo con mirada triste, ambos sabemos que este es el adiós. Astrid, los gemelos, Patán, Patapez y Eret están más atrás dejando a mi familia conmigo.

-Recuerda tu nueva misión amigo, cuida de ellos.- Digo casi en un susurro.

Con mis últimas fuerzas miro a mi familia, todos con lágrimas en los ojos, menos Finn, el será el nuevo líder, sabe que debe ser fuerte para sobrellevar esto. Mi madre se sienta a mi lado y se abraza a mi llorando sin consuelo, Eva sólo le acaricia la espalda llorando ella igual. Dalla llora en silencio, Bera esta dormida y prefiero eso a que me vea morir.

Astrid se acerca a mi llorando y me toma de la mano.

Les dedico una sonrisa.

-Adiós- es mi última palabra, sencilla, simple, pero llena de sentimiento.

Cierro los ojos y lo último que veo es un retrato de papá, Chimuelo y yo, guardado en mi mente.

Esa noche Berk perdió a su jefe, la persona que les trajo paz y que ellos una vez despreciaron; Valka perdió de nuevo a su hijo y esta vez para siempre; los primeros jinetes a su amigo y líder; Finn y Eva perdieron a la persona que tomo el lugar de un padre; pero nadie perdió más que el último Furia Nocturna que perdió a su jinete, amigo y compañero, a quien lo derribo pero le perdonó la vida, quien le quitó la capacidad para volar pero se la regreso, quien alejó de él el sentimiento de soledad y tristeza y en su lugar le dio una familia y la más grande de las alegrías y la mejor aventura.

Pero en el Valhalla Estoico el Vasto se reencontró con su único hijo, su gran orgullo y Bocón se reencontró con su pupilo, a quien quiso como un hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Yazmin espero que te haya gustado o por lo menos que no lo odies. Feliz año nuevo que este año este lleno de cosas buenas para ti y tus seres querido.<strong>


End file.
